Strange Twist Of Faith
by Pikadaj
Summary: Kai get´s changed into a chibi and the gang finds out more about him, but in the end, Kai isn´t who he claims to be... [fini]
1. Default Chapter

1 Chibi potion  
  
It was a calm day, and The Blade Breakers were resting from winning the championship. Well... Resting?  
  
"I said, TRAIN! Not SLACK OFF!!" A highly irritated voice sounded.  
  
"But, Kai!" A voice tried to reason.  
  
"Continue running your laps, Tyson!" Kai warned.  
  
"I bet he wasn't like this when he was young." Tyson whispered to his best friend Max.  
  
"I heard that!" Kai's voice pierced trough the sky.  
  
"You're in trouble." The raven-haired boy named Ray muttered.  
  
"I know." Tyson muttered.  
  
"Kai! How 'bout a break? We'll run much better after we had one." Max suggested.  
  
"I let you take an hour break, but then you'll train one hour longer too." Kai replied.  
  
Before Tyson or Ray could say no, Max agreed and dragged them in.  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Why are we doing this, Maxie?" Tyson asked while he saw Max checking a book.  
  
"You gave me an idea when you said that he wasn't like that when he was young." Max replied.  
  
He showed Tyson and Ray a page which said:   
  
Chibi Curse:  
  
Make your friend a chibi for fun and for unlimited  
  
period.  
  
There was a description for it. Tyson looked up too Max.  
  
"You sure this is gonna work?" he asked.  
  
Max nodded.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Ray said who though it was some kind of lemonade recipe.  
  
The hour flew by and Kai marched in the room.  
  
"Time for training again!" He demanded.  
  
"Yeah, but we made you a drink too." Ray said while giving the potion to Kai.  
  
"I'm not thirsty." Kai replied giving the potion back.  
  
Ray snapped his fingers and Tyson and Max jumped on Kai while Ray threw the potion into Kai's mouth and made him swallow. When it was done, Kai was really pissed.   
  
"I said I didn't wanted too drink!" He yelled.  
  
"You didn't realized it yourself, but you were thirsty." Tyson just replied while checking Kai.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Well... I wanna know if the rumors are true." Tyson replied.  
  
"What rumors." Kai hissed extremely pissed.  
  
"They say that you are very muscled compared to Tyson." Ray quickly said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's 11 o' clock, so I guess you don't have to train anymore." Kai muttered while walking to his bedroom.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't work." Ray muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

2 Color fight  
  
Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Well... I wanna know if the rumors are true." Tyson replied.  
  
"What rumors." Kai muttered very pissed.  
  
" They say that you are very muscled compared to Tyson." Ray quickly said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's 10 o' clock, so I guess you don't have to train anymore." Kai muttered while walking to his bedroom.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't work." Ray muttered.  
...::: The next morning :::...  
  
Tyson yawned and checked the time.  
  
"Huh? 13:00 AM? Why hasn't Kai waked me up at 7?" He muttered to himself.  
  
Tyson woke up Max and Ray (Kenny is dead, since I think he's useless).  
  
"Huh? Tyson? Where's Kai?" Max asked sleepy.  
  
"Yeah, he was supposed to wake us at 7 like he always does." Ray muttered.  
  
Suddenly they remembered the potion.  
  
"OMG! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!" Ray yelled hysterical while jumping out of his bed and running toward Kai's.  
  
Ray ripped away the sheets of the bed and his eyes softened when he looked. A cute little boy with two toned hair and 4 blue triangles wearing boxers was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Guys." Ray whispered.  
  
Tyson and Max came looking and let out an 'Ahhhhhhh' when they saw the cute boy.  
  
"I guess the potion worked." Max said.  
  
"Yeah, isn't he cute?" Tyson added with a smile on his face.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." Ray said with a grin.  
  
Suddenly the boy opened his crimson eyes slowly and he went into sitting position. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his little fist and look at Ray, Max and Tyson confused.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Ray, these are: Tyson and Max. We're your babysitters." Ray lied.  
  
"I'm Kai." Kai said.  
  
"We know." Tyson muttered.  
  
"And I'm cold." Kai said. "Where are my clothes!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Chill, we're getting you some new ones!" Max said.  
  
"Okay!" Kai said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You guys go and shop for Kai, while I stay here with him, okay?" Max said.  
  
"Yeah, come on Tyson." Ray muttered jealous Max was going to be with Kai.  
  
"Yeah." Tyson replied, also jealous because he couldn't play with Kai.  
  
Ray gave Kai one of his own shirts to wear untill they got back.  
  
Ray held up a white shirt.  
  
"White will suit him." He said.  
  
" No, black." Tyson said while holding a black shirt.  
  
"White"  
  
"Black"  
  
"White"  
  
"Black"  
  
"White"  
  
"Black"  
  
"White"  
  
"Black"  
  
(Darka: 0.o Yeah, sure o.0)  
  
...::: With Kai and Max :::...  
  
"Checkmate" Kai said after beating Max in chess...again  
  
"Okay. You've beaten me in cards, computer games, chess. What can I possibly beat you in!!" Max yelled frustrated.  
  
"I can't blade." Kai said.  
  
Max sweat dropped.  
  
"You... can't... blade?..." He stammered.  
  
Kai shook his head.  
  
"No, and grandfather is punishing me for that every time I fail, and that is almost every hour of the day." Kai said while looking at the ground sad.  
  
"Hey, we won't punish you if you fail at something." Max said smiling.  
  
"Promise?" Kai looked up hopeful.  
  
"Promise." Max said smiling.  
  
"You won't be able too keep your promise." Kai said while looking away.  
  
"White"  
  
"Black"  
  
"White"  
  
"Black"  
  
"White"  
  
"Black"  
  
Sounded from outside.  
  
"Uh uh." Max muttered.  
  
Tyson and Ray came in, each dragging a bag.  
  
They both threw the bags to Kai.  
  
"Pick your color." They said together.  
  
"Uh....." Was all Kai could say.  
  
"You're scaring him!" Max snapped at Tyson and Ray.  
  
"Wow, what's bothering you all of the sudden!" Tyson asked surprised at Max' first outburst.  
  
"Well, maybe the fact that you're scaring him to hell?" Max asked.  
  
"Uh... I think he's done." Ray muttered surprised by looking at Kai.  
  
Kai was wearing black boxers, trousers and boots and white socks, t-shirt and wristbands (like the red ones, but then in white and his new size).  
  
"Why didn't we think of combining?" Tyson muttered.  
  
"Wanna go check the mall to buy some toys?" Max asked Kai.  
  
"Grandfather says that toys are for girls." Kai replied simply.  
  
"Uh... No they're not... Well... Barbie's and other dolls maybe, but there are toys for boys too..." Ray muttered.  
  
"Why don't we go check it out?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well... Can I see the pet shop? Grandfather won't take me to it, but my mom used to do it." Kai asked hopeful.  
  
"Sure!" Tyson said.  
  
Kai smiled and ran towards the door.  
  
"Hey. wait for us!" Ray yelled while he, Tyson and Max ran after Kai. 


	3. Chapter 3

3 Blade  
  
Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:  
  
"Huh? Tyson? Where's Kai?" Max asked sleepy.  
  
"Yeah, he was supposed to wake us at 7 like he always did." Ray muttered.  
  
Suddenly they remembered the potion.  
  
"OMG! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!" Ray yelled while jumping out of his bed and running toward Kai's.  
  
Ray ripped away the sheets of the bed and his eyes softened when he looked. A cute little boy with two toned hair and 4 blue triangles wearing boxers was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Guys." Ray whispered.  
"Aw.... Look at the mouse!..... Hey! Have you seen that fish?..... Is that bird sick? He has spots....." Kai bragged about the animals he saw.  
  
"Wow... He sure loves animals." Tyson said with a sight.  
  
"He's really cute when he's young." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah." Max agreed.  
  
"Hey, Kai! Want one animal?" Ray suddenly asked.  
  
"Really?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, pick one." Ray said smiling.  
  
"Uhm..... That one!" Kai picked out a small black kitten.  
  
"Hey! A kitten!" Ray said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, they're my favorites." Kai said softly.  
  
"Why are you so down about it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Grandfather. If he knows I love cute animals, he will punish me even worse then when he found out I couldn't blade." Kai muttered.  
  
/He can't blade?/ Ray and Tyson thought, but because they saw Kai was really upset about it, they didn't react.  
  
"Well, we won't. I love kittens too!" Ray said changing the subject.  
  
"Really?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go and pay him." Ray took the kitten from Kai, but the kitten scratched him and jumped into Kai's arms again.  
  
"Oh, I'm so, so sorry!" The manager apologized.  
  
"I think he reveres Kai." Tyson said.  
  
"Blade never got used to some one and scratched everyone that wanted him, so it's bad for my shop. But since he gotten used to the boy, the boy can get him free. It saves my shop." the manager said.  
  
"His name is Blade?" Max asked.  
  
The manager nodded before walking away.  
  
"Well, I think we can better go to the toy store." Tyson interrupted.  
  
"Prrrrr Prrrrr Prrrrr."  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Kai scratching Blade behind his ear what made him purr.  
  
"He's sweet!" Kai said with a smile.  
  
Blade licked Kai's face what made him laugh and fell asleep.  
  
"Well, I think we can go home." Ray said.  
  
"Shouldn't we buy some things for him?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Ray replied.  
  
They picked some things for blade like: food, toys, candy etc. When it was their turn to pay, Kai flashed a credit card. The women on the other side looked at Kai strange.  
  
"What? Never seen a 6-year old pay his stuff?" Kai asked a bit irritated, but it was as irritated as he could (so you can say: not irritated at all).  
  
The woman shrugged, deciding it wasn't her business and Kai paid the stuff.  
  
"You shouldn't be that rough, Kai." Tyson lectured.  
  
Kai looked scared.  
  
"Are you going to hit me now?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
Tyson, Max and Ray looked surprised.  
  
"Like I said, no one is going to hurt you." Max said to Kai. "You just need to be more friendly, that's all!"  
  
"But grandfather will punish me if I am." Kai muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not here, isn't he?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh, really?" A voice snapped while a shadow lurked over Kai and a still sleeping Blade. 


	4. Chapter 4

4 Go, Blade!  
  
Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:  
  
"You shouldn't be that rough, Kai." Tyson lectured.  
  
Kai looked scared.  
  
"Are you going to hit me now?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
Tyson, Max and Ray looked surprised.  
  
"Like I said, no one is going to hurt you." Max said to Kai. "You just need to be more friendly, that's all!"  
  
"But grandfather will punish me if I am." Kai muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not here, isn't he?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh, really?" A voice snapped while a shadow lurked over Kai and a still sleeping Blade.  
"Grandfather." Kai said in a quiet little voice.  
  
"What age you, Kai!" Voltaire demanded.  
  
"6 years, sir." Kai replied.  
  
"How come you are?" Voltaire demanded.  
  
"My parents didn't want to give birth to me a few years sooner." Kai replied dull.  
  
"It was an accident." Ray said.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Voltaire demanded.  
  
"We kinda... uh... chibifized Kai..." Tyson muttered.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Voltaire yelled.  
  
"It's not that bad." Max muttered.  
  
"Well, I'm taking him home with me." Voltaire growled.  
  
Voltaire wanted go grab Kai, but Kai jumped away. Voltaire became mad and punched Kai. Kai cut Voltaire with one of the blades on his wristbands. Voltaire kicked Kai in the stomach what made him fly trough the hall. Kai was out cold. Voltaire wanted to grab Kai, but two green eyes snapped open. Blade scratched Voltaire in the face. Voltaire screamed like hell.  
  
"You dirty hairball!" He yelled. "Get off me!"  
  
Now crimson eyes flashed open, while fire was dancing in them.  
  
"Nobody says that about my Blade!" He yelled while grabbing Dranzer. "Take this!"  
  
Kai launched his blade perfectly at Voltaire. Blade jumped in Kai's arms and Dranzer came out and attacked Voltaire. Voltaire ran away. Blade saw Dranzer and tried to grab him.  
  
"No, Blade. You can't get the pretty birdie." Kai said. "Thanks Dranzer."  
  
The blade returned to Kai's hand.  
  
"And thanks Blade." Kai said while scratching Blade's ear what made him purr again.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't blade?" Tyson asked still stunned at Kai's move.  
  
"I can't. Grandfather always says I can do much better, but no matter how hard I try, I can't please him." Kai said.  
  
"Well, let's go back." Ray muttered.  
  
The telephone ringed and Ray ran to it.  
  
"Hello, this is Ray... Hey, Robert... Uh, I don't know... Well, be prepared for a different member.  
Just tell Johnny not to laugh when he sees him... How did you guess it had something to do with Kai.  
Yeah, they're like water and fire... On the moment, Kai's the water... Oh, a experiment me, Tyson and Max had on Kai... Well, see you soon then!... Oh, and by the way, Kai doesn't remember you... Yeah, bye!" With that Ray hung up.  
  
"Well?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Uh... The Majestics are coming over... now." Ray muttered.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'll get it!" Max cheered.  
  
He opened the door and The Majestics were standing in the doorframe.  
  
"Heya Maxie!" Enrique said smiling.  
  
"So, where's Kai?" Johnny asked with a grin.  
  
"Don't make fun of him, he's very sensitive since his grandfather has just beaten the crap out of him." Max pleaded.  
  
"Eh? He what !!" This was Oliver.  
  
"Er... Let's just get in." Robert said.  
  
When they got in the living room The Majestics stood stunned. On the couch was a cute 6-years old Kai all bruised up.  
  
"KAI !!!!" The Majestics yelled in union.  
  
Kai looked up at The Majestics and smiled without giving into the pain.  
  
"Haia, I'm Kai." he cheered.  
  
"You're Kai?" Johnny stated in disbelieve.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?" Kai asked.  
  
"Uh... I'm Johnny." Johnny replied.  
  
"Hey, don't forget to introduce us!" Oliver said with a smile.  
  
"Who is she?" Kai asked confused.  
  
"Kai, it's a he." Ray hissed.  
  
"You mad at me?" Kai asked Oliver hurt.  
  
"No, you're to cute to be mad at." Oliver replied.  
  
"So, you're the mighty Kai, huh?" Enrique asked.  
  
"I never called for a clown....." Kai muttered.  
  
"KAI !!!!!" The Blade Breakers yelled while Johnny and Oliver laughed their heads off.  
  
"He is a clown, isn't he?" Kai asked unsure.  
  
"Why I oughtta....." Enrique said while lifting Kai by his collar, ready to punch.  
  
Suddenly Kai started to cry (really hard). Everyone looked at Kai surprised.  
  
"Your as mean as sob grand sob father" Kai managed to say before crying again.  
  
Ray ran over to Kai and took him from Enrique, rocking him slowly. Kai stopped crying and fell asleep. Even with all of the bruises, Kai looked cute as a chibi.  
  
Vampyre Neko: I know =p  
  
AngelDranger: You know now ;)  
  
artemis347: Hey... It's Kai... Ofcourse he's Kawaii  
  
DarkWolf88: Fast enough? 


	5. Chapter 5

5 Kai Hospital Bad  
  
Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:  
  
"Why I oughtta....." Enrique said while lifting Kai by his collar, ready to punch.  
  
Suddenly Kai started to cry (really hard). Everyone looked at Kai surprised.  
  
"Your as mean as sob grand sob father" Kai managed to say before crying again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Kai was put in bed, Ray and the other Blade Breakers explained what happened that day and The Majestics apologized.  
  
"I never knew what that kid has been trough." Johnny muttered staring to the ground.  
  
"We should bring him to the hospital in case he has some serious injures." Robert suggested.  
  
"I'll go and get him" Ray said while walking to Kai's room.  
  
"He's really protective about Kai, isn't he?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe the way he's treated now effects him when he turns back to normal!" Tyson suddenly said.  
  
"I wonder how he would be when he didn't went to the Abbey." Max spoke.  
  
"I will be able to beat him wit ease then." Johnny said smirking.  
  
Suddenly Ray smacked Johnny on the head. He had walked in the room with a sleeping Kai in his arms.  
  
"Don't think you're funny, McGregor." Ray hissed while his pupils turned to slits.  
  
Suddenly, Kai let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes with his little fist. (Darka: So cuuuuute ) Ray's eyes became normal again and he smiled towards Kai.  
  
"Hey, you awake?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't even be in my nightmares." Kai muttered.  
  
"Hey, guys. Is it me or does he has a morning tempature?" Tyson muttered.  
  
"In the evening?" Kai asked confused.  
  
"Heh heh heh... Eh... Yeah..." Tyson stammered.  
  
"Freak." Kai muttered  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go to the hospital." Robert spoke.  
  
Kai's eyes widened in fear as he heard the word hospital. He struggled to get loose from Ray's grip, but Ray was to strong.  
  
"Lemme go!" Kai shouted scared.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Ray asked.  
  
"You're going to a hospital! I'm not going!" Kai shouted, still struggling.  
  
"We have to see if you're okay, Kai." Oliver said.  
  
"Don't come near, green-hair." Kai hissed.  
  
"What's wrong with a hospital?" Johnny asked.  
  
"They killed my sis!" Kai started to cry. "They could save her, but they didn't! They didn't want to safe her and cut out her heart!" Kai cried uncontrallaby now.  
  
Everyone looked at Kai confused, wondering why he was so open to them.  
  
"I don't want them to rip my heart out like they did to my sister!" Kai cried.  
  
"Hush. It's gonna be okay... We won't let them hurt you." Ray said rocking a bit in an attempt making Kai stop crying.  
  
"They just laughed when they did it....." Kai whispered sobbing while the tears flew over his face.  
  
"Do you know why they did it?" Max asked.  
  
Kai looked at Max.  
  
"For a contest who could remove a heart the fastest while doing it good." he said harsh.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"They had picked me, but since she was my twin and looked like me, grandfather dressed her like me and let them kill her." Kai said sobbing.  
  
"We won't bring you to the hospital if you don't want to." Ray hushed.  
  
"But how do we know if he's Al right?" Robert asked.  
  
"He'll tell us, won't you, Kai?" Ray replied.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"Yeah... Blade!" Kai yelled.  
  
Blade ran when he heard Kai and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Hey, cute kitten." Johnny said, sticking out his hand to pet Blade, who scratched him. "Thilthy little bitch!" Johnny hissed, but he shouldn't have done that.  
  
Kai jumped out of Ray's grasp, got Dranzer and launched it at Johnny. Johnny launched Salameleon just in time to save his life. Kai caught Dranzer as Johnny caught Salameleon.  
  
"I wouldn't say anything bad about Blade anymore." Enrique whispered.  
  
"Or about Kai in front of Blade." Tyson whispered.  
  
"I'll remember it." Johnny muttered.  
  
He looked at Kai who was laughing and playing with Blade.  
  
"What changed him so much." He muttered.  
  
"We don't know. But we know he's scared to death by his grandfather." Max said.  
  
"You should've seen Voltaire hitting and hurting Kai." Ray said softly.  
  
"And Kai just wanted to get away from him." Tyson added.  
  
"So... You were saying... Voltaire is abusing him?" Robert asked.  
  
"Uhm... Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Kai replied smiling.  
  
"Does Voltaire hit you more often?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai's smile faded, his cold glare came back and he turned his attention to Blade who looked at him confused. Kai got up and walked to his room slamming the door shut.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then." Ray muttered.  
  
"Wonder why he doesn't wanna tell us about it." Oliver muttered.  
  
"Oh well, I'm hungry!" Tyson interrupted.  
  
"TYSON!!!!!"  
  
Kai was crying softly, hiding himself in a corner.  
  
...::: Flashback :::...  
  
Voltaire hit Kai on the jam, sending him flying trough the room.  
  
"You're 4 years old, so act like it! And if I ever see you crying again, I'll kill you!" Voltaire yelled leaving a bloodstained Kai on the ground.  
  
...::: End of flashback :::...  
  
"No, I can't cry anymore. What if he does kill me when I do....." Kai whispered.  
  
"So, that's what all the fuss is about." The boy in th door front snapped.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AngelDranger: It suits the small one, don't you?  
  
Vampyre Neko: All of the chaps in this story are longer that the ones of my other chaps, aren't they?  
  
typhoon14: Yes! I have pictures! Chibi-Kai! Want me to mail them?  
  
jen-beyblade-fan: Here's the new one  
  
babymar-mar: Enrique is just mean and Voltaire will loosen up, you have my word D it will be somewhere around chap 10  
  
DarkWolf88: Hell ya he is!  
  
devilburns: Enough for today? 


	6. Chapter 6

6 Kai's talent

Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:

Kai was crying softly, hiding himself in a corner.

...::: Flashback :::...

Voltaire hit Kai on the jam, sending him flying trough the room.

"You're 4 years old, so act like it! And if I ever see you crying again, I'll kill you!" Voltaire yelled leaving a bloodstained Kai on the ground.

...::: End of flashback :::...

"No, I can't cry anymore. What if he does kill me when I do....." Kai whispered.

"So, that's what all the fuss is about." The boy in the door front snapped.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go away, Johnny." Kai snapped.

"And why should I?" Johnny mocked (Darka: 0.o'' R.I.P Johnny)

"Since you'll be scared to death by me if I get angry." Kai replied coolly showing no sign of his early crying.

"Oh, I can't move by fear." Johnny spat.

"Well... Let's see what you think of my little surprise, then." Kai said grinning.

"What surprise?" Johnny became curious.

"Ahum" Kai took a deep breath and then yelled: BLADE!!!!!!!!!!"

Johnny's face faulted and Blade burst into the room.

"Mrow." He looked at Kai cutely who smiled at him.

"I should be... Uhm... Going..." Johnny stammered running away.

"What was going on, Johnny?" Ray hissed.

"Well, let's see..."

...::: Flashback:::...

"No, I can't cry anymore. What if he does kill me when I do....." Kai whispered.

...::: End of flashback :::...

"Who will kill him when he cries?" Ray asked.

"I don't know, and there's no way that I'm going in there again." Johnny said jumping away.

"Scared of a little 6 year old boy, Johnny?" Enrique mocked.

"Correction. Scared of a little 6 year old Kai." Johnny defended himself. "And that makes a lot of difference." he muttered.

"Well, Kai can be scary if he wants." Kenny agreed.

"He always is, even when he doesn't want to be." Tyson mumbled.

Suddenly a jolt of music ran trough their ears. It seemed to come from Kai's room.

"He's going to put the stereo on a lower volume by miles!" Ray snapped.

Everyone ran up the stairs, but when they were about to enter Kai's room, they noticed it was a song that belonged to: 'Demolition Phoenixes', the biggest sensation of the year. Everyone was fan about them except for Kai and everyone was hoping they would once preform live.

"Uhm... Does Kai has a stereo on his room?" Max whispered.

"Uhm... No..." Ray replied sweatdropping.

Everyone turned to peek into the room and gasped at what they saw. Kai was in the middle of the room, playing a Flying V. Suddenly he began to sing with what he played. A deep, strong, but still pure voice. He had his eyes closed, but seemed to know every note and word. The song ended and Kai opened his eyes. He widened when he saw he had audience.

"Uhm... Hi?" Ray stammered.

"Hi..." Kai muttered.

"Uh... Do you know who wrote that song, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I did the music and Tala the words." Kai replied. "Wuz practicing." He muttered under his breath.

"Uhm... Do you... Have more songs?" Enrique asked.

Kai picked up his Flying V and suddenly jammed on it in pure metal-way. He opened his mouth and words he wasn't supposed to know came out of it. When the song was over, he blushed slightly.

"I did the music and Ian the words." He muttered.

Everyone stood stunned with their mouth open. Kai walked to his table, took some paper and a pencil and started drawing something. When he was done, they could see there were notes on it. Kai added some lines and took his Flying V. He took a deep breath and played something soft and nice. Every one regained their posture as they started to move with the music, without knowing or wanting to. When the song was over, Kai took another song from his bag. (Darka: I wrote this one when I was almost asleep and woke up realizing I had written something, so don't expect much of it. DON'T SUE ME, BECAUSE I SUCK AT IT!) Kai started singing:

I'm running trough the streets, I'm all alone.  
I think about dying,  
On the golden throne.  
I don't have a clue,  
I don't know what to do.  
I think I'm gonna die,  
On that golden throne for you.

The time has come,  
For me to go.  
I'm shivering,  
But that's okay you know.  
I'm still living,  
But it won't last long.  
I think I'm gonna die, On the golden throne.

I'm running trough the streets,  
My time has come.  
My time to die,  
It's not a lie.  
I wanna die quick,  
And without pain.  
I wanna die on that golden throne,  
All for you.

Kai was done singing and no one knew what to say. Kai put down his Flying V and jumped on his bed, letting his head rest on his hands. Ray stepped in and motioned for the others to leave, who obeyed. Ray sat next to Kai.

"Kai, who wrote that song?" He asked silently.

"Cheeya (Tjee-jah)." He replied softly.

"Who's that?" Ray asked.

"The only girl in the team. She took the blame for something I did and wrote this song for me, so that I would know she was okay with it and that her life sucked already." Kai whispered.

"What is the golden throne that came back a few times?" Ray asked.

"The sob electrical sob chair.sob sob sob. Kai whispered trying to hold back his tears.

Suddenly Kai grew a bit. He was now on the age of 8. He straightened and took his Flying V. He played hard rock, while he ignored Ray.

R.I.P Rot In Pieces 


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Kai's new age**

_Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:_

_"Who's that?" Ray asked._

_"A girl from the team. She took the blame for something I did and wrote _

_this _

_song for me, so that I would know she was okay with it and that her _

_life _

_sucked already." Kai whispered._

_"What is the golden throne that came back a few times?" Ray asked._

_"The sob electrical sob chair. sob sob sob Kai sobbed._

_Suddenly Kai grew a bit. He was now on the age of 8. He straightened _

_and _

_took his Flying V. He played hard rock, while he ignored Ray._

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it, SO BE IT!!" Ray said walking away.

"I don't give a damn." Kai muttered.

"I wish you did sometimes." Ray muttered, closing the door behind him.

/Me too...../ Kai thought. /Me too...../

...::: Living room :::...

"So... What was wrong with him?" Johnny asked.

"He grew a bit, ignored me, jammed and when I walked away, saying:" Fine,

if that's how you want to play it, SO BE IT!!" and then he replied with: "I don't give a damn". Ray muttered.

"How old does he look like now?" Kenny asked.

"8 years." Ray replied.

"Well... Maybe he was in the Abbey by then? Remember. He was there since a very young age." Max said.

"Yeah, but... Was he then like this already?" Ray asked hurt.

"Hey... Don't let it get to your head. He's stupid anyway." Johnny muttered.

Suddenly, Ray jolted and smacked Johnny in the face.

"Kai is not stupid." he hissed, while his pupils were slits.

Suddenly Kai ran down angry.

"Okay! Where the fuck is Dranzer!" he yelled hysterical.

"I have him, but you'll get him back when you have calmed down." Ray said.

"Give... Me... Back... My... Dranzer..." Kai hissed, tensing his muscles.

He grew a little again and his clothes cracked here and there, showing flesh. Most on the upper body.

"We'll have to get him other clothes." Max said.

"Try his old ones." Tyson said.

"Yeah, it seems that the potion has stopped working and he grows every

time his emotions turn big." Ray replied.

"The irratation-mode can't take long with Tyson and Johnny around." Max said.

"Hey!" Tyson and Johnny yelled.

REVIEWS

renanimeangel

Johnny is just a scardy cat… uhm… lizard… ;;;

EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS

No?

(A):o(A)

dark-anime-slave

I'm just plain strange

Wildfox

I lubbies Kai too

(L).(L)

Pink-Phantom

I'm already busy with the sequel. I just have to update the rest of the fic

Kai Hiwatari1

I think 8 suits him better in this chapter.

Tala lover for al time

Sorry, the story is already finished in my computer

EVIL-me 

I'm sorry it takes a while. I always foret

Jani Rieme

Nice imagination you got there. Ever thought about writing your own story about chibi Kai?


	8. Chapter 8

8 Kai turns back... Wait... What's that?

Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:

Suddenly Kai ran down angry.

"Okay! Where the fuck is Dranzer!" he yelled hysterical.

"I have him, but you'll get him back when you have calmed down." Ray

said.

"Give... Me... Back... My... Dranzer..." Kai hissed, tensing his

muscles.

He grew a little again and his clothes cracked here and there, showing

flesh. Most on the upper body.

"We'll have to get him other clothes." Max said.

"Try his old ones." Tyson said.

"Yeah, it seems that the potion has stopped working and he grows every

time

his emotions turn big." Ray replied.

"Quick!" Ray yelled, pushing Kai into his room.

A few minutes later, a flushed Ray and a highly irritated Kai (dressed

in

his old clothes which are way to big for him) come out of the room.

"What happened?" Olivier whispered to Ray.

Ray looked at him blankly and blinked a few times before fainting.

Everyone

turned to Kai.

"What." Kai snapped.

"What did you do to him!" Tyson yelled hysterical.

"I didn't do anything." Kai snapped back, irritated.

"What happened out there?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I woke up, completely dressed." Kai

shrugged.

"And than?" Enrique asked.

"He was goggling at me." Kai replied, pointing to the still fainted

Ray.

"Kai... How old are you?" Max asked.

"Old enough to beat the crap out of you." Kai said, reaching his

pocket.

"Hey... Where's Dranzer?"

"Ray has the blade." Johnny muttered.

"What the hell is he doing with my Dranzer!" Kai yelled hysterical.

The bladers couldn't quite place it, but Kai's voice had a slight

change for

a second, but then it turned back to normal again. Kai grew larger

again.

This time, to his normal self. The bladers didn't knew why, but Kai

seemed

different. Kai sat down on the couch and crossed his arms over his

chest.

That's when they saw it...

"Kai! You have breasts!" Tyson yelled hysterical.

"Great..." Kai muttered.

"You're a girl?" Olivier asked.

"Yeah, so? Got a problem or something?" Kai snapped.

"I think Ray found out the hard way..." Robert muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Ray dressed you..." Tyson stammered.

Kai's face faulted.

"He...What?" Kai asked with a twitching eye.

"That's why he's on the ground now." Max said.

"How did you manage to hide it anyway? I mean... They're quite big,

even for

a girl..." Enrique muttered.

Kai's eye began to twitch again.

"Are you staring at them or something?" She hissed glaring.

"Well... It is a good question." Tyson muttered.

"It's quite simple actually. I could hide it with another shirt I put

under

this one, and I was gone most of the time and when I was with any of

you, I

acted like a boy and had my arms crossed over my chest most of the

time. And

who's looking at a boy-chest anyway?" Kai explained.

"Well... You can act pretty good." Robert stated.

Suddenly Johnny embraced Kai happily.

"And here I was, thinking I was gay!" He yelled happy, choking Kai.

"Need... Air... Now..." Kai gasped.

"Oh, sorry."

Johnny let go of Kai who was panting to catch her breath.

"So... Now what?" Tyson asked.

"Now... You're going to continue your training." Kai snapped.

"And why would I listen to you? You're only a girl." Tyson mocked.

"Wanna feel the fist of this girl." Kai hissed glaring.

"Nope." Tyson yelped.

"Then get your fat ass out there and begin running!" Kai yelled.

"Kai... Your voice is one of a girl now too..." Olivier muttered.

"Duh. What point hiding?" Kai asked.

Kai send her hands to her hair and removed some hair stuff that was

never

visible for others. Without warning, Kai's hair fell down to her waist.

She

shook her head a few times and brushed trough it with her hands.

"Someone close his mouth." Kai muttered, pointing at Johnny who stared

mouth

open, drooling.

"Now come outside for some training. Enrique. Wake up Ray and send him

out."

Kai ordered walking out of the door.

"You know... Like that... Kai is a babe..." Enrique muttered.

"Just do your work." Johnny said.

"Olivier?" Robert asked.

"Oui Robert?" Olivier asked.

"Are you sure you're a boy too?" Robert asked.

The rest of the Majestics looked at him, jab reaching the ground and

eyes as

plates.

"What? Just asking." Robert muttered shrugging.

**REVIEWS:**

Soul's Eclipse – okz

Pink-Phantom – sorry, took a while

dark-anime-slave – Now he's himself again

DarkWolf88 – Xx

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix – okz, tQ

blackartofchaos – Small child. Mostly 3-7 years old

EVIL-me – thanks

Shkibblygrl14 – I like both!

renanimeangel – Now he did

Wildfox - hehe


	9. Chapter 9

9 Modelling Kai

Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:

The bladers couldn't quite place it, but Kai's voice had a slight

change for

a second, but then it turned back to normal again. Kai grew larger

again.

This time, to his normal self. The bladers didn't knew why, but Kai

seemed

different. Kai sat down on the couch and crossed his arms over his

chest.

That's when they saw it...

"Kai! You have breasts!" Tyson yelled hysterical.

"Great..." Kai muttered.

"You're a girl?" Olivier asked.

"Kai! I want a break!" Tyson complained.

"We just started!" Kai replied, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Ray appeared, but he was about to faint again when he saw Kai.

"Somebody help him, or one of you has to use mouth-to-mouth." Kai

ordered.

"I don't have an EHBO- diploma." Tyson muttered.

"Me neither." Max stated.

"And I'm not doing it, so you better help him." Kai snapped.

"Ray? You all right? Kai's only a girl..." Tyson said.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." Max said.

"Okay, you helped him! Now! The three of you get back here and train!"

Kai

yelled.

Suddenly a grey blade flew just past Kai who ducked in time. When they

looked up, they saw Tala standing in the tree. He jumped out of it and

landed in front of Kai.

"You could've tried to hit them, you know." Kai snapped, pointing at

her

team.

"Yeah, but you would kill me if I killed them." Tala said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kai muttered.

"So you do care about us, Kai!" Tyson said happy.

"No, but I don't want to blade every battle and you're required to have

3

bladers." Kai said.

"Well... Have you practised?" Tala asked.

"Blading, or singing?" Kai asked.

"You have to model today, remember?" Tala muttered.

"No, it totally slipped my mind." Kai growled.

"Well, it didn't slipped your grandfathers mind." Tala teased.

"That's because he arranged it!" Kai yelled.

"Oh, well. Just come with me and don't try to escape." Tala muttered.

"Party pooper." Kai growled.

"I learned from the best." Tala teased.

"Shut up!" Kai said pinching Tala in his neck.

"What's going on here?" Robert asked, while he and the rest of his team

appeared.

"Tala! What are you doing here." Johnny hissed.

"I'm taking Kai to her modelling job." Tala replied.

"Kai's a model?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, she is. She is also knows as: 'Yim Wing Chun'." Tala explained.

"Uhm, Robert? How come you have that hand print on your cheek?" Kai

asked,

to turn the attention away.

And it worked. Everyone was now looking at Robert.

...: Flashback :...

"Olivier?" Robert asked.

"Oui Robert?" Olivier asked.

"Are you sure you're a boy too?" Robert asked.

The rest of the Majestics looked at him, jab reaching the ground and

eyes as

plates.

"What? Just asking." Robert muttered shrugging.

Suddenly Olivier smacked him on the cheek, huffed and walked away

offended.

...: End Flashback :...

"Well... It was a logical commend." Robert muttered.

"Yeah, right." Kai replied.

"What do you know about it?" Robert asked.

"You still need to ask?" Kai muttered.

...: Flashback :...

"Kai! You have breasts!" Tyson yelled hysterical.

"Great..." Kai muttered.

"You're a girl?" Olivier asked.

...: End Flashback :...

"Well, it's nice and all, but we have to go. She'll be back tonight."

Tala

said, dragging Kai with him.

"Okay... This sucks..." Tyson muttered.

"Maybe we can see her on television?" Johnny asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? They always broadcast that kind of stuff!" Johnny defended

himself.

...: A few hours later :...

The 8 bladers were glued to the television where a announcer came fore

wards.

"And last, but not least our exotic beauty Yim Wing Chun!" He

yelled.

The curtains opened and a kimono was revealed. Someone was holding a

wind

paper. The girl opened her eyes and showed her face. Smiling, she

walked

over the catwalk, turned around and walked back again. The announcer

reappeared.

"That was it for today. Let's show our models we love them all!" he

yelled.

All the models reappeared again, but this time in different clothes.

Kai was

wearing a hell-red mini skirt, neon-blue tank top that showed her

stomach,

and black boots. She gave a wink to the camera and bowed an bit,

together

with the other models. The announcer walked to Kai.

"So, Yim Wing Chun. Do you have anything to say to your fans?" he

asked.

"Yeah." Kai replied in the microphone. "Johnny, Enrique... Stop

drooling."

Johnny and Enrique got out of their trance and closed their mouths,

wiping

away the drool.

"How did you know that these guys were drooling?" the announcer asked.

"A magician never reveals it's secrets." Kai said with a wink.

And with that, she took off.

"That's it for today ladies and gentlemen! We'll see you next time I

hope!

Bye!" the announcer said, before disappearing as well.

"How come she knew that you guys were drooling?" Tyson asked.

"I realise something... Yim Wing Chun is Chinese for Everlasting

Springtime." Ray said.

"Well... She'll be back soon." Olivier muttered.

15 minutes later, the 8 bladers heard a fight outside the door.

"Then at least gave me time to change!" Kai yelled.

"You have your clothes with you, so don't complain!" Tala yelled back.

"You know I hate skirts and you're letting me wear one the whole way

back!"

Kai yells.

"We had to get you out of there, before we had press around us, don't

we?"

Tala asked.

"Then you should've stopped somewhere!" Kai snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. See you next time." Tala said.

"Yeah, bye." Kai muttered.

The door opened and a pissed off Kai, still wearing the hell-red mini

skirt,

neon-blue tank top that showed her stomach, and black boots entered,

kicked

the door shut, threw her bag in a corner, tossed the keys on the table

slid

down on the couch.

"Okay... what!" She snapped, feeling eyes on her.

**REVIEWS**

Anime Girl23

haha, I'm glad you like it n.n

Rejiita

Er komen er in totaal 12. Hoe weet ik dat? Nou... Ik heb ze allemaal al af -grin-

mrsalexwatkins

All the way ;)

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix

Haha, and I enjoyed writing it

blackartofchaos

Always

Tikytikytavvi101

I know nothing (A)

dark-anime-slave

Can you imagine how it looks 0.0;;

And don't worry... I'm just as crazy as you, if not more :p

Soul's Eclipse

What can I say? I'm full of surpries (A)

Jani Rieme

smirk- I have more of thise

Wildfox

Explenation: Kai is originally a girl, but somehow managed to act like a boy. He was a chibi, but no skin was showed. He started to grow, and skin was showed. Ray saw it and also saw that Kai was really a girl and well... You see where it got him, ne?

renanimeangel

No pairing, sorry Ren

Kai Hiwatari1

I am SO sorry it took so long!

And even more sorry that it was because I'm lazy because I already have the ficca completed on my computer

n.n;;

scorched-ice

Thanks. And if you want to do one, you should, you know.

I'll even help if you need help

n.n

Lilicat

n.n;;

sees Kai-

OMG!

jumps Kai-

Kaya Angel Hiwatari 

I have really no idea... Maybe we'll know sometime?

Pink-Phantom

I won't discontinue it at least

n.n;


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Hospital visit**

Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:

The 8 bladers were glued to the television where a announcer came fore

wards.

"And last, but not least our exotic beauty Yim Wing Chun!" He

yelled.

The curtains opened and a kimono was revealed. Someone was holding a

wind

paper. The girl opened her eyes and showed her face. Smiling, she

walked

over the catwalk, turned around and walked back again. The announcer

reappeared.

"That was it for today. Let's show our models we love them all!" he

yelled.

All the models reappeared again, but this time in different clothes.

Kai was

wearing a hell-red mini skirt, neon-blue tank top that showed her

stomach,

and black boots. She gave a wink to the camera and bowed an bit,

together

with the other models. The announcer walked to Kai.

"So, Yim Wing Chun. Do you have anything to say to your fans?" he

asked.

"Yeah." Kai replied in the microphone. "Johnny, Enrique... Stop

drooling."

The next morning Kai opened her eyes and looked at the time.

10:00 AM

"Fuck!" She cursed.

She ran into the bathroom, let the bathtub fill itself, got rid of her

night things and underwear and stepped in. In all her haste, she forgot

one

single important thing... To lock the door...

An nothing expecting Ray came near the bathroom and opened the door. He

then

saw Kai sitting in the bathtub, covered with bubbles.

"Yikes! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Kai screeched.

"I'm out already!" Ray yelled, running out of the bathroom and closing

the

door.

A few seconds later, he heard the door click on his lock. That's also

when... He fainted...

After half an hour, Kai came to a ugly surprise. She forgot to grab her

scarf, arm guards and boots. Kai sighted, put on her pants and top and

stepped out. Suddenly, she fell over something. She fell over Ray,

landed

with her head againts the bedpost and remained unconscious. After a few hours,

Tyson

came looking if Kai was maybe dead, but his eyes widened when he saw

the

sight. He saw right away, Ray had fainted, but he also saw some blood

around

Kai's head.

"GUYS!" He yelled.

They pushed her in the limo of the Majestics and were off to the

hospital,

forgetting what 6 year old chibi Kai had once said.

"Our friend got out bath and had an accident." Robert explained to a

receptionist.

"We'll see what we can do." The man said, dialling a number.

A female doctor came with them and took Kai from them.

"I'll take good care of her, you can all wait in the waiting room." She

said.

The 8 bladers sat in the waiting room for a little while when Tala came

in,

running with the rest of The Demolition Boys behind him.

"Where is she!" he yelled.

Olivier pointed at the door.

"Fuck!" Briant yelled, before he, Tala, Ian and Spencer ran into the

room.

Tables were turned, chairs broken, the bed was on his side, the doctor

unconscious and a scared looking, panting Kai sat in a corner. She

looked at

her friends and ran to them. Tala and Briant each put a hand around her

shoulder and guided her out while Spencer and Ian fixed most of the

room.

"Kai!" Tyson said, while he and the others ran to her.

"Stay away." Briant snapped angry.

"Are you okay already?" Tala asked worried.

"Take me back to The Abbey." Kai whispered, avoiding the looks of The

Blade

Breakers and The Majestics.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We will if you want." Briant hushed.

Kai nodded.

Spencer and Ian walked out.

"We put the doctor on the bed, since she knocked her out good and she

wouldn't wake up." Ian said to Tala who nodded.

"But we managed to fix most of the room again." Spencer added.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Kai doesn't like hospitals and she freaks out in one." Ian said.

"Hey, guys... I just remember something..." Ray muttered.

...: Flashback :...

"Come on, guys. Let's go to the hospital." Robert spoke.

Kai's eyes widened in fear as he heard the word hospital. He struggled

to

get loose from Ray's grip, but Ray was to strong.

"Lemme go!" Kai shouted scared.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ray asked.

"You're going to a hospital! I'm not going!" Kai shouted, still

struggling.

"We have to see if you're okay, Kai." Oliver said.

"Don't come near, green-hair." Kai hissed.

"What's wrong with a hospital?" Johnny asked.

"They killed my sis!" Kai started to cry. "They could save her, but

they

didn't! They didn't want to safe her and cut out her heart!" Kai cried

uncontrollably now.

...: End Flashback :...

"You say you knew about it?" Tala hissed angrily, eye twitching.

"Then why did you put her here." Briant growled, anger dripping from

every

word.

"It could've killed her, just being here!" Ian yelled.

"Same... Doctor..." Kai muttered.

Everyone turned to Kai.

"She killed my sis..." Kai muttered.

...: Flashback :...

"I thought I had killed you, but apparently, I didn't." the doctor

said,

taking injections and a knife.

"And you also thought I was unconscious." Kai growled, jumping up.

"It won't hurt what I'm going to do." The doctor said.

"You told my sis the same thing, but every time I close my eyes, I hear

her

scream." Kai hissed.

"You weren't even there." The doctor said.

"Wrong. I wasn't supposed to be there, but I was." Kai growled.

"Well, don't worry. You will be able to join your sister." The doctor

said,

walking to Kai.

"No way!" Kai yelled, jumping away, grabbing a chair and throwing it at

her.

The doctor blocked and decided to go in the attack herself. She pointed

her

needle and aimed at Kai. Kai slapped the needle away and it hit her

neck.

She fell down unconscious. Kai destroyed the other needles and the room

with

it. Then, she broke down.

...: End Flashback :...

"Don't worry. You don't have to go to a hospital ever again." Tala

hushed.

Suddenly Kai grabbed her arm in a pained expression.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Briant yelled hysterical.

"The needle must have hit my arm." Kai muttered.

Suddenly she slid on the ground unconscious.

**REVIEWS**

loveisagiftuseitwisely

Sorry, there won't be any pairings in this ficca, maybe in the sequel?

RavenToriBlack

Nothing yet

mrsalexwatkins

hehe, feel the same way? (A)

renanimeangel

uhm... what was it again? you were like I hate the thing and I love it... Make up your mind, mortal! -pouts-

Wildfox

or a stripper -drooooooooooooooooool-

ERALDA

that's the other story, kai's punishment

Rejiita

:p

Kaya Angel Hiwatari 

well, here it is, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for to long?

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix

lolz, fun said, especially when about all the people on the know that yaoi is boyxboy :p

Pink-Phantom

thanks, I'm glad you like the ficca

Kyo Madden

haha, he is, ne?

dream state-

Soul's Eclipse

thanks

dark-anime-slave

OO"

RAPIST!

OO"

VGMaster04

I did n.n


	11. Chapter 11

**NEXT CHAP, LAST CHAP**

**11 One happy family**

Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:

_Suddenly Kai grabbed her arm in a pained expression._

_"Kai? What's wrong?" Briant yelled hysterical._

_"The needle must have hit my arm." Kai muttered._

_Suddenly she slit on the ground unconscious._

Tala picked her up.

"We have to get her to Boris quick!" he yelled to Briant, Spencer and

Ian.

"Right, boss." Spencer said, taking his cell phone.

"What? She can't go back to Boris! He's abusing her!" Tyson yelled.

"How come she's never covered with bruises except when an outsider is

around?" Ian asked.

"It's all a show?" Ray asked.

"Yeah." Ian replied.

"Yo, boss. Troubles with Kai... Those nitwits brought her to a

hospital

and the same doctor that killed her sister and the doctor recognised

her... I don't know if she's still alive, she got injected with

something... Yes, but we need a car... Okay, we will..." Spencer

muttered in his cell phone.

"Well, we now know that Boris is coming for us." Ian said.

"Kai, snap out of it. Come on, girl. Don't let us down." Tala pleaded,

patting Kai's face.

"Come on, come on." Briant muttered shaking Kai.

"Girl. You better wake up if you still want to live to see the day."

Ian

hissed to Kai.

"Don't worry. Boris will treat you." Spencer whispered.

"They all care for her." Olivier said puzzled.

"They almost look like one family." Max muttered.

"KAI! GET OUT OF THIS STUPID THING AND GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOU

CAN'T

LEAVE US HERE!" Tala yelled.

"Please, shut up... My headache is worse enough." Kai muttered.

"Kai! You're awake!" Enrique squealed.

Kai's eyes fluttered open, and she looked in the relieved faces of The

Demolition Boys.

"I don't feel so good." she said weak.

"Can you stand?" Tala asked.

"I... I don't... know..." Kai replied.

Kai tried to stand, but Tala had to grab her soon enough.

"What the hell did that women put in that needle!" Spencer yelled.

Suddenly a few bodyguards stood in formation and Boris appeared.

"Come with me." he said to Tala.

Tala nodded and carried Kai with him. He and the rest of his team

followed

Boris.

"So, found out the source?" Voltaire asked worried (yeah, worried).

"Yes we did, but you're not going to like it." Boris said.

"Well, what is it?" Voltaire asked impatient.

"Heroine." Boris replied.

**REVIEWS**

Melody – Pancakes? Where? 0.0

Tikytikytavvi101 – o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

dark-anime-slave – Poor Kai? O.o; Poor me, I had to write it :cries:

blackartofchaos – I dun understand anyway, but it'll come out… Somewhere in the sequel

Kyo Madden – PIE? 0.0 WHERE!

loveisagiftuseitwisely – It probably won't have any pairings

Soul's Eclipse – Okay 0.0;

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil – Thanks, I already have the next-LAST chappie

Pink-Phantom – Wooi! I'm glad

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix – One more to go, then it's on to the sequel ;)!

Jani Rieme – You better, or I'll sue you XD


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Kai's an addict**

_Last time in Strange Twist Of Fate:_

_"So, found out the source?" Voltaire asked worried (yeah, worried)._

_"Yes we did, but you're not going to like it." Boris said._

_"Well, what is it?" Voltaire asked impatient._

_"Heroine." Boris replied._

Voltaire's face faulted.

"Can you repeat that, please?" he asked.

"Heroine." Boris said, also sounding upset.

"The bitch poisoned my granddaughter with drugs?" Voltaire asked

dangerous.

"Sorry sir, but it looks like she did." Boris muttered.

"I can't believe it." Voltaire said, falling into a chair.

"Neither can I, sir." Boris replied.

"So... Now my sweet granddaughter is a drugs addicted..." Voltaire

muttered letting his head rest in his hands.

"It is a new kind, so we can't get it out of the system, remove it or

let

her stop desiring for it." Boris explained.

"Someone wants to get back at me by her... But who?" Voltaire

whispered.

"I have no idea, sir." Boris said.

"Wait... Doctor Zephyrs always hated me for one tiny little thing."

Voltaire

muttered.

"For what, sir?" Boris asked, now getting curious.

"For stealing the first bitbeast-stone he stole from that old

Dickinson."

Voltaire growled. "Find out the name of that doctor as soon as

possible." he

continued.

"Right away, sir." Boris said, walking away.

"Zephyrs, I'll get you for this." Voltaire growled.

"WHAT!" Tala yelled.

"It's true, master Tala. Mistress' Kai's condition is as bad as that."

A man

said.

Tala crashed his cell phone out of anger, startling The Demolition

Boys,

Majestics and Blade Breakers.

"Boss! What's up?" Spencer asked.

"They found out what they injected in Kai." Tala growled.

"Well?" Kai asked.

"A new kind of drugs." Tala muttered.

Kai turned pale.

"Okay, so now I'm addicted." she growled.

"What kind of drugs?" Robert asked.

"One that can't be removed or ignored. Kai's addicted for life..."

Tala

whispered.

Kai sat stoned.

"You okay?" Tyson asked.

no reply-

"Hello?" Tyson gave Kai a soft tick on the shoulder.

Kai fell to the other side, frozen by the news.

"Kai?" Ray looked at his team captain.

Kai blinked a few times before jumping up and grabbing Tala by the

collar,

pressing him against a wall, choking him.

"What were you saying." She hissed.

"Hey, I don't like the idea as well, so don't blame me." Tala goggled.

Kai let go of Tala.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Kai whispered pained.

"It's the drug." Tala muttered hugging Kai.

"Grrr. I should be there instead of Tala." Johnny growled.

"She would kick you and run away then." Enrique muttered.

"Yeah, and she's addicted now." Max said, receiving a punch from

Spencer.

"She didn't chose to be, you know." he growled.

"I know that, but you saw what the drug made her do!" Max yelled.

Kai walked into the hotel room, grabbed her stuff and walked away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Tyson asked, arm crossed,

foot

tapping.

"Away from you all." Kai replied.

"And why?" Ray asked, standing in the same position as Tyson.

"You saw what I did to Tala, and he's my best friend." Kai said.

"And you're saying?" Robert asked.

"If I can do something like that to my best friend, what the hell can I

do

to you guys then?" Kai asked.

"You can't bring yourself in danger!" Briant yelled.

"I rather bring myself in danger, then all of you!" Kai yelled back.

"Well, I can't let you get hurt out there." Johnny hissed, grabbing

Kai's

arm.

"You don't have a choice." Kai growled, freeing her arm.

"Well, I don't want you get hurt also." Enrique said.

"Me neither." Ray snapped.

"Look, it's either you guys and me, or just me. One way or another, I

will

get hurt." Kai said.

"We'll figure something out to get you off this. Remember. Voltaire

will do

everything to get a cure for you." Tala said, hugging Kai again.

"Tala. Don't." Kai said, freeing herself from Tala's embrace and

walking

away with a bag swung over her shoulder.

"Okay, I need a cell phone." Tala muttered.

"Here you go, boss." Ian said, giving hiss cell phone.

Tala dialled a number.

"Boris, it's Tala... No it sucks... Kai just took off... No, we

can't

follow her... Well, we just discovered an affect of the drug. Kai

hurts

everyone near her if her emotions flicker to wild... Yes, I saw it.

To be

more precise, I felt it. She was choking me and took off because she

could

hurt me, and doesn't even want to know what she can do to the

others...

You know Kai, she rather hurts herself than others... No, I don't

know

where she went to! Do you think I would be wasting my time into calling

you

then! Hell, I would be chasing her to the end of the world if I had

too!... Yes, I understand... Yeah, bye... Thanks for

nothing..."

Tala growled, hanging up.

"So, what now?" Briant asked.

"I'm going to look for her. She can't be far ahead." Tala said, walking

into

the same direction as Kai did.

"Well, wait for me!" Ray said.

"And me!" Johnny said.

"I don't like to be an outsider too." Enrique muttered.

"And then I'm left." Tyson said.

"Fine, but only the five of us are looking for Kai." Tala said.

"What are we going to do then?" Briant asked.

"A group has to try and find the cure. Who will do that?" Tala asked.

Spencer, Ian and Max stepped forward.

"Okay, then Robert, Briant and Olivier will help Voltaire find out who

the

doctor was who injected her with the stuff." Tala said.

"Well, then. I guess we'll be off then!" Johnny said.

"Yes." Tala said.

"It doesn't matter what happens, what you do, or where you go, Kai. I

will always find you." Tala thought.

**THE END**

_**Sequel will be named: Even stranger twists of faith**_

**REVIEWS:**

Jani Rieme – Ahahaha. Same here, but this was the last chapter of the story, so you can stop if you really want to, or move on to the sequel if you're curious, completely up to you ;)

Soul's Eclipse – yeah, kinda I guess :sheepish grin:

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix – What? 0.0;;

dark-anime-slave – I know, but it was the first thing that came into my mind XD

somebody – Thanks, and I believe I did n.n

mrsalexwatkins - :shrugs: first thing that came into my mind

RavenToriBlack – The sequel will have even more :p

Dragons04 – No, because Kai is a girl by nature, but pretended to be a guy

blackartofchaos – There are reasons? O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;

VGMaster04 – I did! n.n

Kai Hiwatari1 – Of course she is

Ketsueki-Ken – No, but the sequel probably will be


End file.
